Ultraman One: Episode 25
Title: Facing Destiny Characters :;Ultras *Ultraman One *Ultraman Xena *Ultraman Giga *Ultraman Zero *Ultraman Cure *Ultraman Virus *Ultraman Belial *Ultraman Emperor *Ultraman *Ultraseven *Father of Ultra *Mother of Ultra *Ultraman Taro *Ultraman Leo *Ultrawoman Zeth *Ultraman King *Ultraman Jack *Ultraman Ace *Zoffy *Darklops :;Kaiju *Death Tanothor( at the end of the episode ) Chapter 1 Cure rushes towards Soulless Cure while changing himself back from his Ocean form to his Normal Form. Soulless Cure and Cure begin splashing the normal and corrupted versions of the Curium Water, Cure gathere more curium water and overpowers his Soulless clone. His soulless clone fell but with the ability to utilize Cure Afloat like Cure, he when into floting in mid air again. "What?" asked Cure. "I will kill you." said Soulless Cure. "Cure The Reverse!" contines his Soulless clone as he covers himself with Dark Curium Water and enpowers himself. "Impossible....that's mine power." said Cure. "That's right, I am your fear." said Soulless Cure. "You talk too much." said Cure as he charges his energy beam, the Curium Ray and blasting it at his Soulless Clone, his soulless clone dodges away and the ray hit a nearby place, creating a very large explosion. His soulless clone then appears behind Cure and wanting to use Dark Cure The Reverse on Cure, Cure immediately thens around and sees his Soulless clone doing that. Cure fastest charges his Cure Tsunami and rains it down towards his Soulless clone. They are fighting in a desert, which is originally a beautiful forest. The Curium Water, regardless of whether pure or corrupted version will dissipate into water molecules after they creation and return to it owner. His soulless clone survived Cure Tsunami, the tsunami of water dissapears into water molecules and returns back to Cure through his color timer. "Argh....argh..." said his soulless clone as he stands up, wanting to finish off Cure. "Cure The Reverse! " said Cure as he enpowers himself around with Curium Water and allowing those Curium Water to engulf him and there, he transforms into his Ocean Form again. "Dark Cure The Reverse!" said his Soulless clone as he unleashes a barrage of corrupted Curium Water at his foes. "Curium Mirage!" said Cure as he quickly summons a wall of Curium Water, blocking the attack. "No....I won't let you...." said his soulless clone as he fires a copy of Cure's Curium Ray. "Cure Stream!" said Cure as he charges his attack, his attack overpowers his soulless clone beam and compleely oblierate his soulless clone in a huge explosion. Cure then lands on the ground and resumes back his normal form. Cure then rests a while and waiting for his comrades to finish their trial and battle. Chapter 2 Next up is Ultraman Zero faces his soulless clone in close combat. Zero changes into his Strong Corona Mode and rapidly kicking and punching his soulless clone. "Deathcium Shot!" said his soulless clone as he fires a crescent ball at Zero. "Garnet Buster!" said Zero as he fires the beam, the attack creates a shockwave then sends both of them flying on the ground. Zero stands back up while his soulless clone does the same. "Impressive, you really have Zero Darkness powers." said Zero as he points at his clone. "Is this what you got?" asked his Soulless clone. Zero then transforms into his Luna Miracle Mode. Zero then summons his Ultra Lance followed by copies of his Zero Sluggers and ciricling around the young Ultra, Zero then thrusts his sluggers at his soulless clone. His soulless clone uses his Dark Zero Sluggers and tries to deflect them as he performs an anti gravity flight around while dodging the sluggers and deflecting them. Zero sees an opening, he uses the Revolium Smash on his soulless clone pushing him to the ground. "Zerium Beam!" said his soulless clone, angry at Zero for damaging him, the attack hits Zero in the chest, kmocking him on the ground. "Argh...argh..." said Zero. His soulless clone prepares to finish him by firing a Deathcium Shot at Zero, creating an explosion. "Hahahahaha...."taunted his soulless clone. "Final Ultimate Zero!" said Zero as he somehow survived the attack without a scratch. A flashback appears, when the Deathcium Shot was about to hit Zero, Zero summons his Ultimate Aegis to block it. The Ultimate Aegis pierces through his soulless clone, destroying him into pieces. "You want to beat me, you will take 20,000 years!" said a Zero as he poses a positive sign. Zero then takes a break while waiting for his son , Cure, Xena and Giga. Chapter 3 The third in action to the battle is Giga. Giga faces his soulless clone in a raging mode. His strength and courage is received by Mirai, his human host whom encorages Giga to continue fighting to the very end. "Let's do this, Giga-san!" said Mirai. "Mirai, yosh!" said Giga, Giga charges at his soulless clone at full speed while firing Nexus attacks at him from the Baraji Brace giving by Ultraman Noa. "Noa, I will not disappoint you, I will repay you in every possible way and some day we will meet again!" said Giga. "No, you...." said Soulless Giga. Soulless Giga fires his own copy of Giga Shot, successfully destroying the attacks made by Giga. However, he did not Giga in front of him as Giga delivers a very powerful punch at his soulless clone, his soulless clone fell on the ground hard. "Let's do this." said Giga with Mirai as well, cheering him up. "Giga Thunder Especially!" said Giga as he charges thunder around and firing a barrage of lightning at soulless Giga. Giga thought the fight has finished but instead soulless Giga survived the attack without a scratch. "Nani..." said a shocked Giga. "Giga Stop!" said his soulless clone as he fires a red ray at Giga. "Giga, careful!" said Mirai. Giga quickly dodges Soulless Giga attacks, flying high to the air. "Let's use the attack that we acheived by hardening our bonds and Noa's power." said Giga. "Yes!" said Mirai. Giga charges his hands with light green energy and thrusts it in L style and shouts Baraji Shot, the attack that defeated Hell Death in one shot. Soulless Giga charges his own version of the attack, both attack clashes anf was equally matched, sending both of them flying from the resultant shockwave. "Weak!"taunted Soulless Giga. "You called that bonding power weak?" said Giga. "Yes, why?" said Soulless Giga. "You are just a clone, you do not know what I have been through. " said Giga as he assumes his Space Form. "Mirai, use this attack then." said Giga. "Sure!" said Mirai as she charges it. Giga charges the attack and generates Ultra Violet wave from the universe, firing a wave of purple energy at his Soulless Clone. "Baraji Shot!" said his Soulless clone. "Giga UltraViolet Especially!" said both Mirai and Giga. The wave of purple energy pierces through his soulless clone chest, completely destroying him. Giga resumes his Normal Form, rests while his comrades returns. Chapter 4 Now with all four Soulless clone gone, all is left is Xena fighting his Soulless clone. "Xena Phoenix!" said Xena as he conjure many fireballs beside him and rain it down towards Soulless Xena. Soulless Xena dodges the attack one by one and goes straight towards Xena and punches him in the chest. "xena Shot!" said his soulless clone as he fires a a copy of Xena Shot at Xena. Xena conjures out of his Xena Blade and slurs the attack into half and went straight towards his soulless clone. While trying to slice his soulless clone, his soulless clone counters them with his so hands. Xena sees an opening and fires a beam of light from his blade but his Soulless Clone dodges it again this time. "Xena Net!" said Xena he fires two rings of light from his hands and enclosed Soulless Xena into a net. Xena landed the ground and summoning the nearby rocks into his body and transforms into his Armour Form and enters the net which he created to fight his Soulless clone close counters. His soulless clone fires Xena Shot at Xena but Xena is able to rests do the damage and move forward. Xena grabs his Soulless Clone around and swings him before flinging him towards a cliff. Soulless Xena landed but was still not finished. "No one decides fate, fate can be changed if you believe in it." said Xena Ashe charges his Marina Xenium Shot, Soulless Xena fires his own XenaShot But was overpower and destroying Soulless Xena in the process. The battle between the soulless ultras is over and the Ultraswill now regroup and goes to Virus fortress. Chapter 5 At last the Ultras regroup, they looked tired after the battles. They each reverted to their human persona and taking a break first. "Welcome back guys!" said One Otari. "Son, you have returned." said Ran Zero. "Yes!" said Mirai Tomoya. "Oh gosh , the fight is a close one but we won." said Haruto. "Is he okay?" asked Uota Kenki as he looked around for Dark Sceptor. "Dark Sceptor?" said Ran Zero. "He just need rest." said One Otari. One Otari recall him saving Dark Sceptor and transferring some of his energy to Dark Sceptor allowing him to heal and sending him to rest under the desert ground to prevent the evil Ultras from finding him. "Okay, we will meet him sooner when we finish this." said Mirai. "What do we do now?" asked Haruto. "Rest a while, we need all the energy we have. " said Ran. "Ran is right. We rest for a few hours then we will head straight to Virus fortress." said Uota. "But there's Darklops." said Mirai. Everyone starts pondering on how to get to Virus fortress without using much of heir energy against the Darklops. Soon all of them fell asleep and the scene darknes. Underneath them, it was Dark Sceptor body, the young Ultra's soul and body is healing slowly after taking too much attacks from Virus. His face is slowly recovering. "Please....win....please..." said Dark Sceptor in a weak voice as he woke up for a while before losing conscious again. Chapter 6 Meanwhile the Ultra Brothers break through the atmospheric shield and lands on Magium World. Suddenly a group of Darklops sees them and attacks them. They dodges the attack real quick. "Grand Spark, guys!" said Zoffy. All members nodded their head and combines their beam into one, destroying a barrage of Darklops in front of them. "Close combat now. There are thousands of them." said Seven as he summons his Eye Slugger and charges forward. "Naturally." said Jack as he summons his Ultra Lance, charging at the Darklops. Ace and Zoffy nodded, they went forward as well summoning his Ace Blade while Zoffy fights the hand to hand. Ultraman stand behind them, assisting them at the back in order to help them look at for any sneak attacks from the Darklops while firing his Specium Ray and Ultra Slash at them as well. It is a double win win tactic. Ran, Uota, One, Mirai and Haruto wakes up as they hear the sound of battles. They stands up and see, it was the Ultra Brothers, they are fighting the Darklops now. "They are back!" said Ran. "Good, let's join them. Remember the plan." said Haruto. "We will have to use as little energy as possible. "said Uota. "Yosh." said One. "What you guys say? Let's transform and go straight to Virus foetress." said Mirai as she took out her transformation device and becoming Giga. Soon the other Ultras follow suit and files towards the battlefield between the Ultra Brothers and the Darklops. The Ultra Brothers while fighting and assisting each other sees them coming. "That's One, Zero, Xena, Giga and Cure." said Zoffy. "My son and grandson has returned." said Seven. "Brothers, fly high, we will distract them, we are going straight to Virus foetress." said Xena. "Xena is right." said One. The Ultras flying in the air charges their energy beams and fires at the Darklops. Cure creates a water platform for them to land on. The Ultra Brothers take flight and enters Cure's water platform as they seen Cure Floating. "Thanks for the catch." said Zoffy. "You are floating?" asked Seven. "I am able to float in mid air naturally." said Cure. Jack, Ace and Ultraman shakes their hands with Cure. One, Xena, Zero and Giga enters the water field as well, hugging and embracing each other. "Welcome back." said One. "You make me proud, Grandson and son." said Seven. "Thanks Father." said Zero. "Guys, careful." said Giga as they turns their head around seeing the Darklops charging their attacks at them. "Cure Shield." said Cure as he summons a shield of water, blocking their attacks and blasting it back at them. CUre then summons water balls to protect them from any further impacts. "Nice one Cure," said One. "Now it's head there." said Zoffy. The Ultras looked at the Magium world surface, they knew they can revert the plac back to the original state after defeating Virus, Belial and Emperor. They are happy as they were about to end this threat but they were not nown they Virus aims is not to defeat tyem but only to blew up the universe. The Darklops tries firing their heams at them but Cure's Water Ball is able to protect them and dodges to attack as the water ball can fly at high speeds. It was effective in dodging the attacks as a result. Chapter 7 Back at the Land of Light, the actions of Virus of collecting Sunriums particles and converting them to Darkiums is detected by the Plasma Spark. Father of Ultra is staring at the Plasma Spark, the Plasma Spark shows Belial. "Belial!" said Father of Ultra. "He is alive? Thought he was sealed." said Taro. "Hope he is not going to come after the Plasma Spark." said Mother of Ultra. "Hopefully." said Father of Ultra. At King Temple, Ultraman King is watching the events and the Ultras and evil Ultras actions. Zeth as well, watching from a temple nearby of the tower where King is located. "One, Zero...please be safe." said Zeth. Leo appears in space as he is patrolling the galaxy around the Land of Light and returns to the King Temple. There he watches the battle and the events alongside Ultraman King. "Do I need to go ?" said Leo. "No need, they will overcome it, I believe in them." said Ultraman King. Now come to Virus foetress, they sees the Ultras coming towards the foetress and finding them. "I will intercept them." said Emperor. Virus still remained calm while resting and laying down on the ground of the foetress instead of his throne. Belial stands up high, clenching his firsts and ready to face them. Belial walks to Virus. "Are you okay?" said Belial. "Don't worry, let them come. I have a nice surprise for them." said Virus. "Sure." said Belial. "Here they come!" said Emperor as they fall back. Virus streches his hands and stands up , back to sitting on his throne and waiting for them to come. Chapter 8 Cure, Zero, One, Xena, Giga, Seven, Ultraman, Ace, Jack, Zoffy arrives and took fighting stances, ready to fight an intense battle. Belial and Emperor stands up and took fighting stances, preparing to fight in Virus stead. "Belial, Emperor, Virus, we are here to end this." said Zero. "I will settle this." said Virus as he stands up. "Virus, you look so Demonic." said Cure. "Oh brother, I become such a demonic form is due to your help. Your banishment leads to who I become today." said Virus. "Dark Sceptor is in a coma due to your." said One. "Who cares?" asked Virus. "Virus, you are so cold hearted and cruel." said Seven. "That's right, fight us now." said Zoffy. "Belial!" said Jack. "Greetings, Ultra warriors from the Land of Light and Cure. Once I conquer this place, I will head to the Land of Light and Earth, wrecking them in my own hands!" said Belial. "We won't let you." said One. "Emperor?" said Xena as he look at Emperor face. "Yes, that's me. I remember that battle in Earth's mantle. I remember losing to your friend One and Ultraman Reuz. I will kill you, Giga and One, after that, I will go after Reuz." said Emperor. "We will not let you." said Giga. "That's right, we will stop you guys!" said Cure. "No matter what we will always bring forth justice to the universe!" said Ultraman. "Ultraman is right." said Ace. "Really!!!???" asked a raging Belial. "That's enough." said Virus as he stands up from his throne, telling Emperor and Belial to back off. "Please look." said Virus as he points towards the Sunriums converting machine. "What's that?" asked Zero. "Sunriums are being converted into Darkiums and I will harvest them, I will turn into a suicide bomber and blow up this entire universe." said Virus in a delighted tone. "We won't let you." said One. "Oh it's too late, the universe Sunriums are currently being harvested so there is nothing you can do." said Virus. "No...no...." said Xena. "Virus I will stop your scheme and I will get payback for Dark Sceptor and your wife as well!" said Cure. "Nice one Brother." said Virus jumping around. "Oh did I forget to mention? You want to save this universe, can. Pass the second and three trials and kill me, you win and you save the universe. Or goodbye to this universe." said Virus. "We will definitely stop you." said Zoffy. "Yes." said Zero, One, Xena and Giga. "Let's fight." said Seven and Ace. "Trial two!" said Virus as he bring the souls of Hell Death and Ex Elemental Tanothor to him, he takes the two souls and combines them into One. With the two souls combined One, he send it towards a group of Darklops on the ground level, creating an exlosion that destroyes an entire army of them. The combined soul reaches underground. "What the hell..." said One. "No!" said Xena. "What is that?" asked Giga. "What." asked Zero. "Revive the ultimate beast of death from the graveyard. Hell-Death and Ex Elemental Tanothor, combine into one and resonate you spirits and body into one and becomes the ultimate beast of death, Death Tanothor! With the power of darkness of well!" said Virus. After that, Virus extends his daggers towards the ground and pumping Voiderium into the ground and creating Death Tanothor. Virus removes his daggers from the ground and return it back to the original length. An earthquake occurs and infrastructure bulit by the army as well as the land is showing signs of cracks and an aurora appears. Death-Tanothor appears as a very huge sized, twice the height of all the Ultras present. The beast is a combination and Gatanothor body parts along with Zetton and Pandon features. Four extremely long pincers are revealed and many tentacles are revealed as well. The beast begin wrecking havoc on the place and pummeling his pincers and tentacles into the ground and jumping around, causing floods and earthquakes. Voiderium water begin flooding around. "Protect Dark Sceptor." said Cure. "Yosh, we will intercept it." said Zero. All Ultras nodded their head and exits the tower, flying towards Death Tanothor to kill it. "Good luck." said Virus as he stares at them. "They will be falling into despair." said Emperor. "Hahahaha.." as Belial begins to laugh maniacially. --THE END-- Next Episode Instant battle between Death Tanothor and the Ultras appears. Can they win? Cure will go around the universe to undo the damages caused by Virus. Trial 2 has passed, what has Virus planned for Trial 3? Stay tuned to find out. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Ultraman One Episodes